1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage and, more particularly, to a combined golf bag travel cover and suitcase which allows a golfer to pack a set of golf clubs and golf bag along with the golfer's clothing and other belongings in a single article of luggage when traveling to a golf destination.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Travel covers or cases for protectively transporting golf bags and clubs are well known in the art. The travel case, which is sized and structured to hold a set of golf clubs and golf bag within an interior compartment, are available in both a hard style case and a soft style case which is also referred to as a cover. The hard style case is typically molded from a rigid and durable plastic composition and typically has two halves which hinge closed to protectively contain the golf bag and clubs therein. Soft style travel covers are similar in nature to a large duffel bag and are normally fabricated of durable woven materials, such as ballistic nylon.
In order to avoid having to carry a separate suitcase, many golfers attempt to pack their clothing and other belongings in the golf bag travel cover, within the same compartment as the golf bag and/or small pockets provided on the travel cover. Unfortunately, most golf bag travel covers fail to provide adequate space for packing clothing and other articles in addition to the golf bag and clubs. Moreover, the pockets on golf bag travel covers are relatively small and not suited for holding more than a few items. Nonetheless, many golfers who are desperate to avoid having to carry a separate suitcase will stuff their clothing around the sides of the golf bag within the travel cover and in any small pockets that might be available. Unfortunately, when the golfer reaches his/her destination, they realize that this method of packing is not an adequate and convenient solution. Because presently available golf travel bags are not intended to function as a suitcase, clothing articles which are stuffed in the limited available space become excessively wrinkled when removed. Also, the small amount of space which remains after the golf bag is placed within the travel cover significantly limits the amount of clothing which can be stuffed around the golf bag. A further inconvenience is the need for the golfer to take his/her bag up to the hotel room to unpack the clothing from the travel cover and golf bag instead of just sending the golf bag directly to the golf course upon arrival at the hotel.
In view of the shortcomings associated with the numerous golf bag travel covers and cases presently available on the market, there remains an urgent need for a golf bag travel case having an integrated suitcase to allow a golfer to neatly pack all of his/her clothing and other belongings and golf clubs in the same article of luggage, thereby avoiding the need to carry a separate suitcase.